This invention relates to the field of synthetic coverings. More particularly, this invention relates to a process for manufacturing synthetic coverings and the products obtained thereby. The process of the present invention is particularly well suited for providing selective areas of distinctive appearance, i.e., matting or graining on a synthetic covering surface, particularly floor or wall coverings which are based on synthetic materials, usually polyvinyl chloride (PVC). This invention is related to copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 603,842, filed the same day as this application, assigned to the assignee hereof and incorporated herein by reference.
The majority of synthetic plastic coverings do not exhibit a sufficient visual difference between glossy areas and matted or grained areas on the surface thereof. A distinct difference between gloss and mattness is desirable on synthetic coverings in order to provide certain distinctive appearances. For example, certain areas on the surface covering may have a design applied by printing or other means, while other areas may have a joint imitation thereon. This is particularly true when a synthetic covering is intended to imitate a ceramic tile flooring. Accordingly, an important feature for many types of synthetic coverings is that selected areas or zones on the surface thereof have a distinctive visual appearance, especially between glossy areas and matted areas.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,819 and FR-A-No. 2531009 describe various techniques and methods which are intended to provide local areas on synthetic coverings having distinctive matted appearances. However, both of these prior art patents suffer from certain disadvantages and deficiencies.